


The Journals

by kileyc11



Series: Letters To Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coma, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance is in a coma and it's sad boy hours, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kileyc11/pseuds/kileyc11
Summary: After a devastating blow of Haggar's magic hits Lance when he jumps in front of the rest of the paladins, he is put into acryopod. The only issue? He's going to be in there for 65 Quintents (2 months). As a healing method, everybody on the castleship is given their own journal so they can "write" to Lance while they wait for him to wake up.Meanwhile Lance is stuck in his own head, facing his thoughts and fears all by himself...well..not completely...





	1. All We Can Do Is Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So fair warning, LOTS of angst for this..Sorry about that! But this fic idea has been on my mind for months! I really hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to start to write everybody's letters to Lance! There will be some letters (AHEM KEITH) that will sometimes go into brief detail of what Keith wants from him. It won't be too crazy or whatever so don't worry! And I'll put warnings if that's there. Overall, I hope you like this uwu goodbye!

None of them expected Lance to do that. When Lance had jumped in front of the whole team, he took the full beam of magic from Haggar’s hands.

 

Pidge was going to _disintegrate_ Haggar.

 

Hunk felt like throwing up.

 

Shiro was speechless.

 

Allura collapsed to the ground in shock.

 

Keith was going to fucking kill her.

 

Haggar was getting ready to shoot another burst of the dark energy, but suddenly Keith charged and cut her head off in one clean swing of his sword

 

Keith then let out a piercing scream as he started to sob and cry.

 

Shiro ran over to him, while the rest of the group lifted Lance up so they could take him back to the castle.

 

“Keith..breathe,” Shiro said, voice slightly shaky from Keith’s behavior.

 

Keith wheezed and coughed, cheeks hot with flooding tears of agony and pain. He never wanted to see the day the practical love of his _life_ sacrifice himself like that. Keith never, _ever,_ wants to see a nearly dead Lance fall to the ground with a simple “Clang!” of his armor.

 

“Sh-Shiro..I w-want to h-hold L-Lance and never l-let g-go ho hoo..”, Keith sobbed into Shiro’s shoulder, meanwhile Shiro rocked him back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Shhh it’s okay. Lance is going to be in a cryopod. He is going to make it out of this.” Shiro said low into Keith’s ear.

 

“Why? Why Shiro, why?” Keith asked, voice trembling.

 

“I don’t know Keith..but Lance made it. Haggar is gone now. She can’t hurt him or anyone again.” Shiro said, feeling relieved that Keith was taking slower breaths.

 

“S-stay and h-hold me”, Keith said, never wanting Shiro to let go.

 

“I’m right here”, Shiro said back.

“I’m not going anywhere”, Shiro finished with.

 

**XXX**

 

“Coran! We need a cryopod now!” Allura shouted as she helped carry an unconscious Lance into the med bay. “Hunk grab one of the suits!” Allura ordered, Hunk obliged and ran to where they keep them.

 

“Princess! What happened?” Coran asked, worried about the young paladin.

 

“I’ll tell you what! This fucker decided to sacrifice himself for us!” Pidge spat, anger coursing through her veins. “Yeah! Haggar did that witch thing she does and blasted magic! It was supposed to hit all of us, but Lance took the whole burst!” Hunk cried, feeling his eyes water in worry. “Don’t worry! He is going to make it,” Coran started, and the two breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“But,” Coran continued, “He is most likely going to be in a long sleep period.” He finished. “A COMA?!” Pidge shouted. “Apparently so. I don’t know why but for some reason the magic seemed to mess with his mind.” Coran noted.

 

“Coran, help me clean up Lance before we place him in the suit,” Allura said as she started to rip off Lance’s breastplate. “On it!” Coran replied before grabbing some medical supplies and towels to clean Lance.

 

Meanwhile, Hunk and Pidge we're off to the side, pacing around the room.

 

“Hunk! How could he have done this?” Pidge asked, fumbling her hands together.

 

“I don’t know! I didn’t know he was _that_ stupid! I know he cares about others, but not _that much!_ ” Hunk replied back.

 

“Paladins, help me carry Lonce to the pod,” Allura demanded. The pair followed and helped him inside the machine.

 

“I’m going to read his statistics and see how long he is going to be in the pod for,” Coran said as he checked where the vitals displayed.

 

“Oh gods..that’s the longest for any of you!” Coran said, voice laced with sadness.

 

“Coran, how long will Lance be in there for?”

 

“65 Quintents..”, Coran said, shocked by the news.

 

Allura gasped, covering her mouth.

 

“Princess, how long is a quintet?” Pidge asked waringly.

 

“In your time..a day,” Allura said.

 

“So Lance is going to be in there..for 65 days?”

 

“Precisely, yes.”

 

“I need a second..”

 

Pidge walked off to their room, and took off all their armor, numb. She laid down in her bed, and allowed the silent, painful tears to fall.

 

Hunk just walked to the kitchen and mindlessly made some food, wanting to distract himself from the wait.

 

All they can do now is wait..

 

For 65 days..

 

**XXX**

 

When Keith and Shiro finally flew back to the ship, they asked how long the wait was..

 

It didn’t go too well…

 

“TWO FUCKING MONTHS? LANCE WHEN THAT TIME IS OVER, I AM KICKING YOUR FUCKING ASS ON THE SPOT!” Keith screamed from the top of his lungs, pointing aggressively towards Lance in his healing pod.

 

“What are we going to do until he wakes up? The Galra will eventually find us again,” Shiro started, wanting to address this.

 

“The good news is that Haggar is dead, so it will be tremendously harder for them to find us..but then again we still have Lotor and Zarkon to worry about,” Allura replied, even though the idea of Haggar’s death and how they don’t have that power anymore slightly eased her worries.

 

“So what about the blue lion? Who is going to pilot her?” Shiro asked.

 

“I don’t know. I can try to pilot her but-” Allura was cut off by Keith yelling, “Are you two serious right now? One of us almost fucking _died_ not even an hour ago, and the _first_ thing that you think of is temporary replacements? Are you fucking serious right now?” Keith said with venom, not too happy with the conversation Allura and Shiro just had about the blue lion pilot arrangements.

 

“Keith, go cool off. We need to be prepared for the next battle. Now get some rest,” Shiro ordered, picking up a more father-like tone with him.

 

“Fine”, Keith huffed out before leaving the med bay.

 

“Give him time, Shiro. This is going to be hard on all of us”, Allura said, placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

 

“I know..Coran? Any ideas on how we can cope?” Shiro asked.

 

“I have an idea, but I’ll let you all sleep and tell you in the morning,” Coran said before walking away to his room in the castle.

 

“Goodnight, Princess,” Shiro said before leaving as well, head slightly hung down.

 

Allura turned towards the cryopod, observing Lance.

 

“Please heal soon. We all miss you and it’s barely been a varga,” Allura said before kissing her hand and placing her fingers on the glass, and walking off.

 

 _“I wonder what he must be thinking in that head of his,”_ Allura thought as the door to the room closed behind her.

 

**XXX**

 


	2. Start of the Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran shows the paladins and the princess a way to cope... Only question? Was Coran right about the idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! Tell me in the comments who should write the next letter!

Keith woke up with a sore throat. He was up all night crying into his pillow, having nightmares of Lance not surviving Haggar’s blast. 

 

Keith got out of bed, and decided to go to the kitchen, despite his loss of appetite.

 

When he get there, the rest of the paladins were already gathered, with Coran explaining something to them.

 

“So it’s basically a journal?” Pidge asked, observing the Altean version of a notebook. 

 

“Yes! While Lance is in his sleeping period, you can use these as a way to ‘write’ to him,” Coran explained. “Oh, so like what we want to say to him, but on paper?” Hunk asked, curious how this would help him and the others. “Yes! I’ve made you all your own ones with the color of your paladin suit colors! Along with the pens,” Coran said, displaying them on the table in the room.

 

Keith walked up to the group, picking up the red one.

 

“Is this going to help? It’s not like Lance is going to read these..,” Keith said as he flipped through the blank pages.

 

“Well..maybe or maybe not. Legend goes that when you write a letter to somebody who’s in a sleeping period, they can hear you saying it to them in their mind,” Coran told them.

 

“Really? That’s not scientifically possible!” Pidge explained, even though she was curious regardless.

 

“I can’t tell you for sure if it’s actually true or not. It is a legend after all,” Coran said.

 

“If there’s any chance, I’m taking it,” Hunk said before grabbing his book and pen and leaving the room.

 

“Fine..but I still don’t get it,” Pidge said before grabbing hers and leaving as well.

 

“I’ll try it..though I’m skeptical,” Shiro said. He grabbed his and walked out of the kitchen.

 

“I think it’s pointless. But, what else have I got?” Keith said, grabbing his, though he was convinced he wouldn’t even touch it.

 

“Coran, I never knew that legend!” Allura told him.

 

“Princess, that’s because it's not a legend..”

 

“It’s true,” Coran said before leaving the room with his things, leaving Allura in a state of shock.

 

**XXX**

 

Pidge was racking at her brain trying to figure out the science behind the letter. 

 

“How in the fresh titty can you explain that? A letter being heard? Especially by the person in a  _ coma?  _ The fuck?” Pidge told herself, flipping through the pages.

 

_ “Might as well try it...otherwise I’ll go insane with my thoughts alone”  _ Pidge thought as she grabbed the pen.

  
  


_ Dear Lance, _

 

_ It’s the first day without you. You’re not dead, but you’re asleep. That sounds like it sucks. But then again sleeping is nice..Anyways, it’s so quiet now. No jokes or anything. Fuck you for causing that! Why did you throw yourself into death like that? Fucking dumbass..I love you but fucking WHY? You made Keith freak out and decapitate Haggar! But then again Haggar was a bitch anyways. AND caused you to get into this coma. Which it doesn’t sound like it’s too long but it feels like it’s already been a week.  _  Pidge paused her writing to swipe at her eyes, cursing herself in the process.

 

_ Ugh..why did you have to leave us like this? Like I said, you aren’t dead but once you wake up I’m going to fucking  _ gut _ you! Do you understand how shitty of an idea it was to do that? You almost did die and I don’t think I could handle that..with Matt and my dad still gone..FUCK I don’t know what I would even do! Lance you shit head I’m crying more because of your heroic act! Fuck you and your kindness! Regardless of the fact I’m still alive because of what you did, NOT COOL!...Love you Lance..wake up soon.. _

_ -Pidge _

 

Pidge threw her pen across her room and slammed the notebook on the ground.

 

“Fuck,” Pidge said before she started to cry into her hands, missing Lance for only one day and she could barely handle it.

 

**XXX**

 

Lance was stuck in his head. 

 

_ “HELLO?? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME??”  _ Lance shouted in his mind.

 

All he could see was the astral plane ground in front of him.

 

_ “Why am I here? DID I DIE??”  _ Lance shouted, feeling panic flow through him.

 

“Lance..” A familiar voice called out.

 

_ “Pidge? Are you here with me?”  _ Lance asked the void.

 

Suddenly Pidge’s voice was reading him a letter..

 

“You’re not dead, but you're asleep..” She read.

 

_ I’m asleep? What happened to me?  _ Lance thought.

 

“But Haggar was a bitch anyways. AND caused you to get into this coma..” Pidge said in his mind.

 

_ Coma?  _ Lance thought sadly.

 

_ “How long am I going to be here for?”  _ Lance asked out loud.

 

He didn’t get his answer. Instead he heard Pidge’s sniffles.

 

“Goddamnit Lance you’re making me start to cry! You know how much I hate having emotions you dillhole!” Pidge huffed out, voice teary in sadness and anger.

 

_ “Pidge no! Please don’t cry!”  _ Lance told her voice, feeling guilty that he’s causing her tears.

 

“Like I said, you aren’t dead but once you wake up I’m going to fucking  _ gut  _ you!”  He heard Pidge threaten.

 

_ Well that’s nice to know..I wonder how long I’m going to be out for..  _ Lance thought curiously.

 

“Lance you shit head I’m crying more because of your heroic act!” Lance heard Pidge sniffle and huff out angrily.

 

_ “Pidge I’m so, so, sorry! I promise to do things differently! But I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt!”  _ Lance cried out helplessly.

 

“Fuck you and your kindness!” Lance heard Pidge laugh sadly, even though there was a lot of hurt to her words.

 

Lance laughed quietly, despite the sadness he felt, along with his guilt.

 

“Love you Lance..wake up soon..Pidge,” Lance heard her voice stop at that, the presence gone with it.

 

Lance then felt himself start to cry, sniffling turning into sobs. He shouldn’t have done that!  _ “I’m so sorry! Please! Wake up! Wake up!”  _ Lance cried, pinching his arm.

 

_ Fuck! Why won’t this work?!  _ Lance thought anxiously.  _ Wait..this isn’t a normal dream. I’m in a cryopod. I can’t wake myself up.. _ Lance thought to himself, losing all hope completely.

 

It was going to be a while before he wakes up..

 

A long, painful, empty while…

 

**XXX**

 

 “Hunk? Are you in here?” Shiro asked as he walked into the kitchen, after he heard the sound of throwing up in the room.

 

“In here..” Hunk’s voice said weakly.

 

“What happened?” Shiro asked, concerned. “Had a bad dream,” Hunk replied weakly.

 

“Oh..do you want me to get you some water?” Shiro asked. “Yes please,” Hunk said.

 

Shiro moved up from where Hunk was crouched on the floor, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

 

Shiro walked back over to Hunk, and helped him into a chair.

 

“Do you want to talk about it? I understand if you don’t want to,” Shiro asked, wondering what the nightmare could have been about, even though he had a feeling already what it was.

 

“It was Lance..he was right in front of me,” Hunk started, Shiro nodding in response.

 

“A-and I saw Haggar behind him..and she killed him...oh god! It was so gross! And scary!” Hunk worried, earning a consoling hug from Shiro.

 

“That sounds awful Hunk. I’m really sorry that happened to you,” Shiro said back to him.

 

“Thank you..I think I’m gonna go back to bed and try to sleep,” Hunk said before saying goodnight, with Shiro hugging him before he left.

 

_ “Jeez..I had no idea Hunk got nightmares..I hope he falls asleep okay”  _ Shiro thought to himself.

 

Shiro then filled another glass of water, chugging it empty.

 

“I hope  _ I  _ fall asleep okay,” Shiro said to himself, placing the glass in the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

 

**XXX**

 

_ “I wonder if it will actually help..even though that ‘legend’ stuff was all bullshit”  _ Keith thought. He had been staring at the ceiling for the past hour contemplating about writing in the journal Coran made him.

 

_ “I mean..it could always be true. I am the lover of cryptids and conspiracies. But Lance being able to hear me? Even in a coma? There’s no way! Besides, Pidge has a point, there is no science that could back this up. Then again, this is outer space, we all pilot giant robotic lions, there are fucking alien furries, aliens in general, and fucking planets that are alive! So this whole letter thing is nothing. So, should I go for this? Because if this legend is true..THAT could be dangerous. But also nice if I think about it...Fine. I’ll do it. Even though it could really be full of shit..”  _ Keith finished his train of thought and grabbed his notebook and pen.

 

“The fuck am I supposed to write?  _ Oh my god Lance I love you and shit!  _ No. Stop. Not now,” Keith scolded himself.

 

Keith opened up the notebook, and started to write..

 

_ Hey Lance...It’s uh..Keith..I don’t know how to tell you this but you’re in a coma. The cryopod said it was like 2 months. So, FUCK YOU for fucking being the hero you are! I am alive because of you, but at what cost? You being asleep for 2 months! Dumbass..Um, I didn’t like cry or anything (lie I was a little bitch). But uh..it’s hard not hearing your jokes. Despite what I’m always saying, they’re funny. It is weird though that it’s so quiet. Kind of scary when you think about it. You see, fuck how do I say this..I grew up alone after my dad died. Speaking of which, you like family stories right? Okay so, um..Yeah okay so I don’t know practically anything about my mom, besides the fact that she had to leave when I was just a baby...My dad always told really cool stories about her though. With my dad, he was a firefighter. When I was 10 or 11, he was rescuing a family, but uh..he didn’t make it out in time...So, I was sent to an orphanage, but later on Shiro had found me roaming around and decided to take me in. He’s a brother to me and I still can’t thank him enough. I was at the Garrison for a while..got into fights, was a dick to everyone, and stuff like that. Also I did remember you that day we got Shiro..But that’s not the point here. So, the reason I left the Garrison is that I punched Iverson in the eye after he told me that he wasn’t going to waste time trying to find the missing Kerberos crew. Afterwards he simply kicked me out and I ran for the desert. There I found my dad’s old shack. It was nice..I had the stars and my conspiracies. I found my mom’s knife she left me though..which I still don’t know where the hell it's from. Hopefully I can find out soon..But yeah that’s why I’m all broody and shit. I know I seem stone cold and angry..but I’m just fucking alone. It’s hard believe it or not pretending to be fine. In fact it’s hell on Earth (even if we’re in space). I don’t know if you’re actually hearing this or not..but I guess it’s nice to feel like you are..Or even something is listening..I know I’m such an asshole to you but in reality...I like you. A lot. And this whole coma thing is making it kind of hard on me. It sounds selfish but it fucking hurt to see you just drop to the ground like that. I couldn’t even fucking blink because of how shocked I was by it all. I charged at Haggar and fucking cut her head off! That’s so fucked up! But she almost killed you! _

_ I don’t know why you wanted to keep us all safe, me especially..In fact I’m convinced you don’t even like me! You always tease me, call my mullet ugly and shit...like what the fuck did my hair do to you? I like it! So why do I even care what you think...I mean..liking people does that to you. Wanting approval and stuff..Sorry I’m being all open. I’m probably annoying the shit out of your conscience. Wake up soon..we all miss you..a lot..uh..bye.       -Keith _

**XXX**

 

Lance was in shock. He had heard everything Keith wrote. He could practically  _ taste _ the emotions pouring off of him. The shyness, doubt, sadness, and most of all affection. For Lance! 

 

He felt tears roll down his cheeks, and he knew why.

 

Keith opened up to him. He talked about his family. He talked about the fact he remembered Lance from that night when they found Shiro. Lance could barely handle it. But, he listened. He took it all in from Keith. Lance felt his cheeks burn during Keith’s tiny confession about liking him.

 

_ I wish I could see him.. _ Lance thought, hugging himself.

 

Lance wanted to run into his arms and never let go. For a while, Lance had started to fall for Keith. He would see his hardened stare during battle and Lance’s breath would cut short. Keith was always beautiful to him. Yes, their interactions were rough at first, but Lance was  _ trying _ to get a bite out of him. He finds the little pout in anger adorable.

 

_ “Keith, I will wake up before you know it. I like you a lot too and just want to have cuddles and a movie when I’m out of here. I want to braid your mullet. I want to stare into those dark purple eyes. I just want you here!”  _ Lance whispered to himself, feeling loneliness envelop him.

 

Lance started to cry again, but from his own emotions that were pumping from his heart. He felt his eyes burn with tears and felt his face grow hot. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head down on them, allowing the tears to fall. Lance knew what pain was like. What it meant to feel like your heart hurts from being in emotional breakdowns. He knew these feelings. But this was intense. He wouldn’t wake up! He has pinched himself every single varga that’s passed. And from what he knows about time in the astral plane, it’s barely been a day of the coma he’s stuck in. He just wants to wake up already! 

 

“FUCK YOU HAGGAR! I’M GLAD KEITH DECAPITATED YOUR ASS! YOU PUT ME HERE! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!” Lance  _ screamed  _ from the top of his lungs. His breathing was erratic. His head was pounding. But he didn’t care.

 

“WHY AM I EVEN HERE? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO? I JUST WANTED TO KEEP EVERYBODY SAFE BUT  _ NOO!  _ ME JUMPING INTO THAT MAGIC SHIT CAUSED ME TO HURT THEM EVEN MORE! I MADE PIDGE CRY FOR FUCK’S SAKE! FUCKING HELL I HATE IT HERE! I WANT TO WAKE UP! LET ME WAKE UP!” Lance was shouting all around him. Impossible echoes occurred in the astral plane. But it was useless. He had to wait for his cryopod “session” to be over. He has to wait for what is going to feel like  _ years _ to wake up.

 

Once he’s awake, he’s going to tell Keith  _ everything _ he feels…

**XXX**

 

“Can’t believe it’s barely the second quintet. You would think a sleep period would go by faster,” Allura told the mice. They squeaked in reply.

 

“Why do I care? Well, Lonce is very important to me,” Allura explained to the mice, replying to their questioning faces to her expression.

 

The mice squeaked in understanding.

 

“Um..could you spare me some time alone please? I have to work on something,” Allura gently asked the mice.

 

They squeaked knowingly and left Allura alone in her room.

 

Allura grabbed her notebook from Coran, and started writing on the new pages.

 

_ Lance, _

_ I hope you wake up soon. If it weren’t for my terrible leading, you wouldn’t even be in a coma right now. This is all my fault! I sent us out on the mission and put you in danger! All because I wanted Haggar to pay her price...I’m so sorry Lance..I hope you can forgive me.. _

 

_ Wake up soon.. _

 

_                                                                                                                                              -Allura _

 

Allura closed her notebook, turned off her lights, and decided to go to sleep. 

 

“Goodnight Lonce..we all miss you..” Allura said to the darkness..

 

“Goodnight Sharpshooter..I love you..” Keith said to his pillow.

 

“Goodnight you goofball…” Pidge laughed sadly, closing her eyes.

 

“Goodnight buddy...I miss you…” Hunk said saldy and quietly to his wall, falling asleep.

 

“Goodnight Lance...I hope you wake up early…” Shiro said before closing his eyes.

 

_ Goodnight Lance..from all of us..  _ Coran wrote in his notebook.

 

_ “Goodnight guys..I love you all so much. I promise I’ll wake up soon..”  _ Lance told the void around him.

**XXX**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I hope you liked the newest chapter of "Letters to Lance"! It took me a while (I know pls don't kill me) and yeah! Hopefully chapter 3 doesn't take as long but I can't promise anything just yet..ILY ALL SO MUCH UWU!!
> 
> (and if you wanna follow me on insta it's @kileyc11)


	3. More Letters, More Painful Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait for Lance is driving all the paladins to their own madness and nightmares. So, as they continue to write to cope with the pain, Lance can only listen in on the voices missing him..But a new voice spoke. And Lance wished it was one that would stop..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter is SO LATE but I hope it was worth it! I'm really sorry it took a while but some things came up and my creative mind turned itself off..but I'm doing a little better so here we are on chapter 3! Enjoy!

 It had been almost a week without Lance now. 

 

A very, very long week..

 

“Paladins, I know we are all hurting still. We are all waiting for Lonce to wake up from the cryopod. It’s hard, to say the least. He is both our teammate and friend.  We all miss him very much but he will be awake in no time. But for today, just rest and relax. Pidge has shown me these things called “movies” and I have decided to call a sleep party! I hope it will help us all feel better and lift our spirits!” 

 

Allura finished her announcement in front of the team that were all wrapped up in blankets. Keith and Pidge, being the heathens they are, (As nicknamed by Lance) made their own nests in the room. Shiro was setting up the movie for them while Hunk and Coran we're making snacks.

“This was a really good idea, princess,” Shiro said as he selected play for the movie.

 

“It was actually Pidge’s idea,” Allura corrected him, pointing her thumb to the small paladin.

 

“Really? Well, thank you Pidge. It was really nice of you,” Shiro complimented, meanwhile Pidge snuggled into her blankets in embarrassment. 

 

“Okay everyone! Food’s on!” Hunk announced as he placed the snacks on the small table in the room. “It smells amazing, Hunk!” Allura complimented as they sniffed the air. 

 

“Thanks, Allura. I hope they taste as good as they smell!” Hunk said before grabbing one of the treats.

 

“Oh my god, Hunk! These are fucking delicious!” Pidge said as they ate. “Language,” Shiro scolded. Pidge stuck her tongue out in response and kept eating.

 

“I’m glad you like them! So, what movie are we watching?” Hunk asked, observing the screen.

 

“Oh! I found some Disney movies out in space, and some horror movies too!” Pidge beamed, proud of herself.

 

“Hmm..let’s watch a Disney one first,” Hunk said warily.

 

“Okay...how about...The Little Mermaid?” Pidge asked, rummaging through her stack.

“Yes! I  _ love  _ that movie!” Shiro and Keith blurted out at the same time. 

 

“Okay..The Little Mermaid it is!” Pidge said before playing the movie.

 

**XXX**

 

Throughout the movie marathon, everybody fell asleep, except for Keith. He was so focused on the movie he didn’t realize he was the only one awake still.

 

_ Hmm..Should I do some writing? I know it’s not much..but it might help me fall asleep better.. _ Keith thought to himself  before leaving the room to grab his book and pen, and walking back and settling into the blankets.

 

He started to write..

 

_ Hey Lance! It’s been about a week now. It fucking sucks dick you couldn’t be here tonight. We watched a bunch of disney and horror movies. We did have Lilo and Stitch, but Hunk brought up it was always your favorite so we’re saving it for you. So wake up soon because I like that movie..Um, it’s been peaceful I guess, in the castle..I mean, we haven’t had any run in with the Galra. I don’t think they can fight right now because I cut off Haggar’s head. I know you always call me hothead, but I didn’t know I could be that impulsive. But, it’s kept us all safe so it’s worth the faint guilt I have about it. Apart from that I’ve been having weird dreams. They have you in them, and you’re floating in this empty void. I can see you talking and everything, but I can’t hear you. I want to figure out where you are and see if I can reach you. I’ll have to talk to Pidge in the morning about my idea. She’ll know what to do. Also I just wanted to let you know that we all really miss you. You make it better at the castle. Goodnight Lance..Wake up soon.. _

_ -Keith _

  
  


After Keith signed his name, he turned out the lights and decided to try to fall asleep.

 

**XXX**

 

 Hunk woke up from his nightmare. He dreamt that Lance never woke up and from there it get darker. Hunk decided to get some water and thought about writing.

 

“It might help..” Hunk told himself quietly, walking to his room with his water.

 

Once Hunk found his room and went inside, he closed the door and grabbed his notebook and pen. He set his glass of water on his bedside table and sat on the bed.

 

_ “This might not end too well..But I need to let him know that I miss him..”  _ Hunk thought before opening the notebook and writing his letter.

_ Hey buddy, _

 

_ It’s Hunk. I don’t know if you can hear me or not but I’m going to believe you can for my own sake. So first I want to say sorry. I know that I probably don’t need to in your eyes, but I really do. I’ve noticed for a while that I have brushed you off lately. I didn’t think about it at first, but now that you are busy with your coma, it’s all I’ve really been thinking about. I also keep getting nightmares. In a lot of them you don’t ever wake up from your coma and the Galra find us and we can’t form Voltron to stop them. They make me feel sick to my stomach so I have been throwing up a lot..which is really gross. Anyways we had a movie night. I’m really sorry you weren’t there but I made sure we save “Lilo and Stitch” for when you wake up. I know how much you love that movie so that’s why. I miss you a lot Lance. You’re my best friend and make me feel better. I love you man. Please wake up soon..(P.S. Keith likes my cooking and the movie night was Pidge’s idea)  _

_ -Hunk _

 

Hunk then closed his notebook, and left his room to join the rest of the paladins in the blanket nest.

 

**XXX**

 

Lance was mad. Not at his friends, but at himself. He nearly died and what does he have to show for it? A coma! Lance couldn’t believe he had been that stupid.

 

_ “SON OF A BITCH FUCK!”  _ Lance yelled in frustration.  _ “I cannot BELIEVE I’m the one putting them all through this. They were watching movies and saved my absolute favorite for when I wake up. That hurts because I wish I was with them. I want to wake up so fucking badly. But NOO I had to play fucking hero. Jeez I didn’t know I could fuck up that badly..”  _ Lance ranted out loud, feeling like he commited murder.  

 

_ “At least they are saying they miss me..even though that probably isn’t even true..” _ Lance told himself. He’s been telling himself that ever since he heard the first letter from Pidge.

 

_ Why won’t Shiro write? Is he mad at me?  _ Lance thought, curious about why their leader hasn’t written to him. 

 

_ Probably is my fault why he won’t write. I hurt his only family. His brother! I hurt Keith and Shiro is basically giving me the silent treatment. God I fucked up… _

 

Lance felt the burn of hot tears in his eyes, and we tried to wipe them away.

_ “No. I won’t cry again. I’m not allowed to cry because nobody hurt me. I have to stay strong,”  _ Lance told himself coldly. His voice was nasally and weak. He could feel the lump in his throat building but he kept it down.  _ “I can’t be fucking weak. I don’t deserve that,” _ Lance scolded himself. 

 

_ You are weak, young paladin. I never knew it was that bad…  _ Lance heard dark voice ring in his ears.  _ “Who’s there?”  _ Lance asked the voice. 

 

_ Who do you think it could be? A ghost? Oh BOO I’m a ghost BOOOO!!  _ The voice mocked.

 

_ “Why does that voice sound so…”  _ Lance trailed off.

 

_ Familiar? Why of course I do. I am you after all… _

 

_ “What do you mean you’re me? That’s not possible! Who the fuck are you? Why are you playing mind games on me?”  _ Lance shouted, wanting to know why this is happening.

 

_ Let me show you instead..  _ The voice called before a figure emerged out of the darkness..

 

Lance felt his blood run cold. He had goosebumps crawling up and down his body. Lance couldn’t move at all.

 

It was him..but not entirely..

 

_ “H-Haggar? What the fuck?” _ Lance’s voice trembled as he spoke in a whisper. He was terrified.

 

_ “I knew you would recognize me. Now tell me, young paladin. How do you much do you appreciate your looks?”... _

 

**XXX**

 

“FUCK!” Keith shouted as he woke up from his nightmare.

 

Keith jumped out of his bed and ran to where Pidge was.

 

“Oh my god Pidge it fucking happened again! I saw him!” Keith shouted, and Pidge was full of energy now.

 

“Holy shit  _ really?!  _ Keith we have to figure out why that keeps happening!” Pidge explained.

 

“I KNOW!” Keith yelled back. 

 

“Wait what did you see? Was...it bad?” Pidge asked. She could see the dark bags under his eyes. She could sense his tense muscles from practically a mile away.

 

Keith nodded solemnly. “I saw Lance and another Lance..but his eyes were yellow. He had a dark aura around him and I felt frozen. It was so strange but familiar..I don't understand what it could have been,” Keith explained to Pidge, flinching a little by their odd silence.

 

“Keith..you don't think that could have been Haggar, right?” Pidge asked warily. “I mean..I don't know. It's the only thing that makes sense. Coran told me that something happened with Lance's brain..do you think she's in his head?” Keith asked. 

Pidge nodded, before rushing to her computer. 

 

“I think I know how to help Lance..”

 

**XXX**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I hope you liked the chapter! Look forward to chapter 4! Something tells me Lance is only going to want to wake up more than ever..but we shall see.. (BTW IM SORRY LANCE BB ILYSM)


End file.
